Plot Bunnies
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: I have plot bunnies that I can't write so I'm giving them to anyone who wants to write it since its a shame if I just forget about them...3rd: DameExorcistInTraining! Tsuna is a trainee exorcist who is the only one with difficulty in exorcising anything!And so he fails his exams every single time… So what's a parent supposed to do? Send the greatest exorcist to train him,of course!
1. Guide To Fall In Love!

**A/N:** Since I just have too many unfinished stories, I would like it if you guys write what I had in mind. And it's also going to be a waste if I forget them and I'm curious at how you guys will write them. So if you guys want to write my plots, please review or PM me! Oh yeah, I will write the first chapter or a prologue so you guys could imagine what's it's like and you can still change what I wrote, just please remember to give me some credit too, nee?

**Important Note! First come, first serve! **And to those who wished to know who got the plot, PM me or review and I'll tell! Oh yeah, there's still important note below, read it please!

**Plot #1:** Guide To Fall In Love! (You can change the title)

**Summary:** He's a dame who can never do anything right but unknown to them, Tsuna is the most popular cellphone novelist, who goes by the name "Sky". Sadly, he only has a best friend who knows about his hobbies as a novelist and a carefree mother who works night and day for them to survive as human contacts so he can't write love stories. But after some really deep thinking, he tries to find the meaning of love and immediately regrets it as some people starts getting interested in him! Also, his best friend's acting weird! AU! Inspire from reading WATASHI NI XX SHINASAI! by Tooyama Ema.

**Pairing:** All27 (You guys choose the ending pair)

**Start Point: **The Writer Named Sky! (Again, you can change it)

A small delicate-looking brunette walked to the hallways of his school with ears that heard all the gossips about a person from the phone who goes by the name "Sky".

"Hey, did you read Sky's stories? It's so great!"

"Yup, and the two main characters' interactions with each other are really real life and too cute!"

"And don't forget the crazy and hilarious adventure that follows them!"

A small smile tugged the brunette's face as he heard them complement "Sky" and his work. It had always been that way and he was really glad that they all love this "Sky".

"But you know...," a another voice he could not remember hearing (_'A new student?'_ he silently guessed) joined the conversation with a hint of disappointment. "It would be much better if it had romance..."

The words shocked the small boy endlessly. "Romance?" he thought aloud softy with a sinking feeling in his stomach and continued to listen with a gloomy aura as the unknown_ girl_ (from the voice, he guessed the person was a girl) continued with her words.

"I mean I like how the two main characters are cute together but Sky never portrayed them as lovers but only as a friend and I really wished he'd go deeper with the relationship..."

The eavesdropping male sunk to a deeper and gloomier aura, if that was possible as the others seemed to agree to the new girl. He then sighed reluctantly and turned to his classroom with the still gloomy aura on his back as he realized how much he looked like an idiot eavesdropping on the discussion of other people.

The sad student sighed yet again as no one paid attention to him.

He was the dame in class. He never done anything right and was not really smart. He was known to be really dense, oblivious and stupid.

Dame-Tsuna.

That was his nickname. What everyone deemed to be his name. Though besides those often name callings, he was unliked by almost everyone in his class (school even!), especially some sempais in his school and stayed away from him always. Well, exception to some people who did notice him but always treated him roughly. He didn't get why they did any of those actions.

He was not scary nor mean and he was pretty sure he wasn't a (forgive his language) bastard in a sense. He was just normal. Okay, maybe he was a little too shy (and cowardly) for his own good but nonetheless normal.

And he wasn't exactly that stupid. He did know about the stuff as long as someone (mostly his best friend) taught him well. He also could write in any language well. Though, that was a secret.

He was in the fact the most popular cellphone novelist "Sky". He usually write stuffs about friendship and family 'cause prey tell how could someone mistreated (like himself) even possessed the knowledge of love or something like that?

Anyway, he wondered what it would be like to fall in love or even have a crush. He was already in his first year high school with an age of 16 and yet he had never had a crush. Wasn't that abnormal?

Though, with his social status, it might not be too abnormal.

But still, he wondered if he would ever fall in love or have a crush.

Too lost in his own thoughts, he failed to notice the intense look of suspicion (and a little worry?) in a certain black-haired teen with curly sideburns and a green chameleon on his shoulders, looking at the brunette with suspicion and worry as well.

...

"Oi! Baka-Tsuna!" a voice snapped the small brunette from his dazed and made him turn to the only person who he knew had that nickname to him.

"What's up, Reborn?" he smiled at the black-head with a green chameleon on his shoulders who was a head or two taller than him.

This was his sadistic and popular best friend who he grew up with through his whole life. Others didn't get why he was friends with the so-called "Dame-Tsuna" but neither of the two didn't mind any of those. And surely, the others weren't stupid enough to mess with **the** popular teen who in fact carried a _gun_ with him by going after said dame best friend.

Well, some weren't and the brunette would more likely forget the last time someone bullied him in the black-head's eyesight and how his best friend went sadist mode and clearly made those bullies humiliated and traumatized to their lives.

Definitely not a good thing to remember.

"-Tsuna!"

"Huh?" the boy was once again snapped from his wandering thoughts and sheepishly looked at the obviously pissed best friend of his. "Sorry, I was distracted."

Reborn rolled his black orbs in annoyance. "Yeah, I noticed," he said, looking as though this was a normal occurrence but then changed the tone of his voice. "Is it caused of the demands for romance?"

"Yeah."

The brunette looked somehow sad at the answering the question. He remembered why he first wrote to a story in the phone and how he was glad it was a hit but now, he couldn't help but feel pressured from all his readers' demands. Though he didn't want to stop, he wished his readers wouldn't demand too much. He was still only human and couldn't do all their demands.

"Why don't you just stop then?"

The writer known only as Sky looked at his somehow dangerous friend and smiled brightly.

"No way! I love writing and I love making other people happy!"

That was just the reason. He couldn't stop writing nor did he want his readers to be sad with no updates. He would try this much so that at least at some point he was acknowledged.

"Baka," his friendly only sighed at his stubbornness.

The "Dame-Tsuna" just ignored him and thought of the thing he was missing.

_'Romance, huh?'_ he looked at his best friend and thought aloud, "Wonder if Reborn has ever been in love..."

**Silence...**

The black-head surprising stopped and stared at the others eyes with an appointed look before turning around.

"Let's just go to the rooftop. I'm hungry."

_'What was that about?'_ the back of the brunette's head asked silently to himself.

...

It was already the last period and the small boy still hadn't forgotten about the strange behavior of his best friend.

So again too distracted from his thoughts, he failed to notice a figure until he collided with a really firm body, causing him to fall.

And before he could even apologize, the one he ran into growled at him.

"Watch where you're fucking going, trash!"

A tick got the best out of him. He stared at the glaring red eyes of the black-haired teen he ran into.

He was a coward alright but sometimes he couldn't stand name callings. And being with Reborn through his whole childhood made him have a little backbone to at least make a sarcastic comeback.

"I'm really sorry, _sir_," oh yes, he did have a little backbone to stress out the "sir" word as if it was an insult. "I was so entranced with your oh so lovely presence that I fell down."

The look of the other couldn't definitely make anyone tremble in fear but the brunette was too annoyed to care. Seriously, his best friend once told him that his anger could rival a girl PMS-ing.

"Trash-"

Another tick.

"Kind _sir_, I have a name you know or are you too _great_ to know?"

Yup, his anger could definitely rival a girl's.

Oh, if looks could kill, the boy would have died a thousand times.

Finding the silence as an encouragement to continue, he smiled oh sweetly and innocently, previous anger gone making him looked like an angel.

"My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you."

_'Ah, that felt nice to tell my name once in a while.'_

He then excused himself, going to find hist best friend in some trees around the school.

He soon would regret to stand up for himself to the glaring student he collided for it had caused said student to be interested in him.

Great, he still haven't started with his operation "How To Fall In Love" for his novel and someone was already interested.

"Kufufufufu, what an amusing scene."

Make that two people.

...

"Reborn, I think I did something stupid," Tsunayoshi or simply Tsuna said, thinking back at what he had done to the black-haired student with red eyes.

"When haven't you done something stupid?" Reborn simply countered, sitting at the brunette's bed with a book in hand.

This was normal for the two. Reborn would tutor him after the school was over and he'd stay over since it was dark already and no one was home at his house everyday. His parents were after all...

Tsuna stopped his wandering thoughts. He didn't want to remember or think anything about his best friend's parents. It was a sensitive topic for the two.

He simply shook his head and pouted at his friend.

"Reborn, that's mean!"

Smack.

Reborn just hit him with his shape-shifting chameleon who turned into a hammer. Leon was after all a special chameleon

"Saying something?" the black-head asked with a sadistic smirk.

If possible the pout just turned cuter than what the brown-haired boy wanted. Not that he knew he wasn't able to make a glaring face even if he's life depended on it.

"Nothing."

...

**A/N:** Yes, I made Reborn Tsuna's best friend. And if you guys are wondering why Xanxus (the teen Tsuna collided is definitely Xanxus) didn't kill Tsuna.. well it's because they were in school and he couldn't beat anyone in school. Or you can write whatever reason you want.. And you guys already know the other person who had the signature laugh "kufufu" right? Okay, so who wants to write this? And yes, you can still change this chapter that I made or add some of you own writing in this chapter? And Tsuna and Reborn had a past that made them closer to each other... And if you guys haven't guess yet, Reborn already likes Tsuna here! So the part where Reborn learned how other's take interested in Tsuna, he becomes jealous XD


	2. Serviteur de Vampire

**A/N:** Someone already got the plot and it's not even a week... Don't know if I should be shocked or happy... Maybe I'll just do both! Anyway, I got another rule and you guys better be reading! **If you already adopted one of my plots, you can't adopt another unless you're finished with the first, okay? And again, first come, first serve!** Good so for the next plot...

**Plot #2:** Serviteur de Vampire (Again, you can change it)

**Summary:** Sawada Tsunayoshi, 15-year-old, likes simple things and likes to keep things simple. He hates complication. He hates attention from other people. He hates human contact. But he adores animals so much. Though, it turns out his liking to animals just turns his life upside down. Well, that's just the start of his biggest pain ever! Idea from Servamp by Tanaka Strike.

**Beginning: The Master And The Servant **(Again, you can change it if it's not to your liking!)

A small brunette walked to the streets of Namimori with bruises to his body. Though, no one paid attention to the boy.

They never had. In this world, the only one who would care you was yourself and no one else. And the brunette knew that far too well.

No one was trusted in this world. No one would help without anything in repay.

Payment. Discount. Money. Fame. Possession.

Those were all that others cared about and he knew it was as simple as that. No explanation needed for the humanities' action and stuffs. No actions needed to change that. No thoughts needed to be said to those.

Because for the boy, if they cared nothing to the him then he would care nothing to them.

_Simple as that._

"Meow!"

The brunette stopped in track and looked for the sudden sound of pain he had heard. He was someone who wouldn't care for others yet if it were to be an animal...

"Ah!" a bright smile came across that emotionless face of his. A smile that could melt any cold heart. A smile reserved only for those that he trusted most to see. A smile that could be easily brought by animals...

He held out a hand and brought the black cat on the street to his embrace. "What's a cat doing here?" his voice was much softer and lovelier than what he normally used and as the cat merely urged to lean closer at the warmth, he laughed, a melodic sound that could put even a stranger at eased.

He stared at the eyes of the stray cat which was usually a light emerald in color and decided happily, "I'll name you...** Kuro!**"

Unknown to him, a mirror reflected them and the cat's reflection was...

A figure of a teen taller than him.

...

Sawada Tsunayoshi was the loser in school. No one paid much attention to him, except for some bullies that had him as prime target. However, the boy didn't care about those stuffs.

If they didn't want anything to do with him, then it didn't matter for him.

_Simple as that._

He had almost his whole life without much contact with humans, exception would for some violent actions of his bullies and he was used to it. He didn't want a change.

Change was unpredictable and simply complicated and he hated complication.

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna!"

The so-called "Dame-Tsuna" merely watched in indifference as a couple of big rough-looking boys ganged up to him.

A punch. A kick. A smack. Laughter. Mockery. Tease.

It didn't matter for the boy. This was normal to his life. And much simpler to do than fight back or run away.

If he fought back, he'd get more bruises to tend and hide, making life more complicated and as for a fact he couldn't even if his life depended on it, out run them. They were too big and far too faster with their long legs compared to his skinny and short legs.

Plus if he took the blow, it'd be much simpler and they get bored easily that way.

"Hmph," one last kick and then they stopped all together. "Let's not waste our time with him."

_'See?'_ the brunette fought back a humorless laugh that wanted to come out. This was a daily routine and he was used to this. He had gotten the fear and anger out of his heart and just felt nothing in it.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" another guy, who's name escaped the beaten boy's mind, agreed gleefully and then turned to his other friend who Tsuna also forgot the name. "He's bound to get in trouble by rumors of vampire sightings, right?"

The loser in the school glanced at the other person who he had never met before in the school. The untidy clothes he worn definitely suggested he was a delinquent. His silver-hair stood out as something for intimidation and the glare he used could kill from the spot.

Though the small brunette felt his heart beat as those greenish glaring eyes settled with his own honey-brown eyes. That kind of look was the first he ever received.

A glare that consisted, not mockery at hurting someone like him but anger at looking at someone being too weak for his own good.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel fear at that change. He didn't like this if the new guy was glaring at him like that, it made him feel as if at least someone wanted him to change, as if someone cared for him, as if he wanted him to grow up into someone worthy. Just like _R-_

_**'NO!'** _terror shot from his veins and he curved himself to a ball, not noticing the narrowing of eyes of a certain silver-head._ 'Not now. I can't! Not _him_! I _don't_ want to** remember** him! I _don't_ -'_

"I'm going," the silver-head announced irritably, walking away from the scene and giving a hard cold glare at the two bullies who sunk in fear. "I don't really want to waste time with guys like you two. Don't ever drag me or I'll blow you guys to the center of the world."

The beaten boy watched the other, feeling as if his heart was thankful for what he had done.

Again, this scared him. This was a change that he didn't want. Not just because it's unpredictable and made things complicated...

But also it reminded of **him**.

The person he wanted to forget. The person who made an impact to his life. The person who taught him everything. The person who changed him...

The person he longed for...

The person who was named _R-_

"Hey!" a female voiced echoed his world, making his thoughts fade from his brain. He looked at the cause and watched as two girls talked it all out as if no one was around. Well, true, he was the only one around now and he doubted they noticed him.

"Did you heard about the vampire sightings?" the first girl, a cute light brown-head, asked the second one, a dark brown-haired teen curiously.

Tsuna narrowed his brown eyes that surprisingly turned a sky-orange color. _'Vampire sighting? Those guys also mentioned them...'_

"Of course!" the loud pitch made the small boy cringed. "There had been random attack near this area and the victims have teeth marks on their necks and arms...and all of their blood was drained! Hahi! Scary, right?!"

The calmer from the two seemed to just smile and simply agreed to the other, though the unseen eavesdropper knew the light brown-haired didn't believe it at all.

They went away without noticing Tsuna while the brunette just went on his way home, looking forward to see his dear cat he had found yesterday.

**"Vampire sighting,"** he thought aloud, feeling yet another different feeling in his heart like when he had seen the silver-head. _'Those kinds of urban legends are really popular.'_

...

"I brought food!" Tsuna shouted to his lone house. It didn't matter if he shouted "I'm home" since no one was home other than him and now, Kuro. His parents were...

He looked at his apartment with caution as sounds came from his living room._ 'Did I leave the television on?'_ he thought suspiciously but gasped as blur of black hair came smashing towards him, knocking him to the floor with a certain weight on top of him.

"Give Ore-sama his food!"

A childish voice made him blink and stare at light emerald eyes of his cat. Though he did realized that his position was far from safe, he couldn't help but relax from those eyes.

Pretty stupid, considering there was a stranger, who was a male much taller than him (well, to be fair, he was the shortest boy his class) with a strange black-haired seaweed head, on top of him.

"Hey! Hey!" the teen kept on shouting, making all relaxation to the brunette gone in an instant.

He came to a realization now that the other was holding him too familiarly like they were friends so he sat bringing the other to lean backward. "Who are you?" he glared, his turning narrowed sky-orange and he made a mental note to ask why his house was dark with little light later. First things, first. "What are doing in my house?"

"Ore-sama will rather eat than deal with this!" the brat (although he seemed older than Tsuna) stared at the smaller boy in anticipation and demanded like a child, "Give Ore-sama his food! You said you brought some!"

_'When did I?'_ Tsuna thought confused but then blinked as he put one plus one in a simple logic. "**Kuro?**"

A flash of light suddenly enveloped the two and one that encircled to the taller teen's neck and another to the small student's arms.

The black-head blinked and glared at the light. "What a pain!" he complained dramatically. "Ore-sama can't believe he, the greatest vampire, made a provisional contact with shorty! This is ridiculous!"

The young brunette however was blinking and blinking until it hit him like a lightning. "My normal life...gone," he mumbled darkly then glared full blast at the other who flinched away at the intensity. "Explain why this is a pain! And what the hell happened?!"

"It goes way back several hundred years...," the so-called vampire tried to tell a story but his genes just wouldn't allow him. "Explaining is so tiring..."

"Tiring, my ass!" the petite human gripped on the shirt of the taller teen and made their faces near each other angrily, spatting his words. "If this changes my life completely, I'll make a garlic omelet out of you!"

...

"So you're a **_"servant vampire"_** and you do whatever your **_"master"_** who provides you blood anything he/she commands?" Tsuna asked, his attitude returning to be his emotionless self but with a softer voice. He had calm after some thoughts of this all. Technically he calmed down because...

"Yup, and it's a pain!" Kuro complained in his _cat_ form after realizing the brunette had a soft spot for animals. He transformed to a cat via sunlight.

Yup, Tsuna calmed down because of him being a cat.

"So you have any name other than Kuro?" the boy asked, not really wanting to call the other "Kuro" in his human form.

The lazy vampire who was currently a cat looked shocked for a minute before shaking his head in dismay. "Ore-sama doesn't need one."

The small teen looked at that sad gesture and sighed reluctantly, looking at his room before setting his eyes on a poster of an Italian car._ 'Lamborghini...,'_ he thought, looking back at the cat and smiled softly.

"Then,** Lambo**!" he said happily with the same smile as he once gave when he first encountered the cat and petted Kuro -no, Lambo passionately, earning himself a purr from the black animal. "I'll call you Lambo!"

_'Doesn't matter if he's a vampire or whatever. He's still an animal and it couldn't hurt to take care of him, right?'_

Tsuna didn't realized that his life was changing in a dramatically fast pace. He didn't realized that once again he had put up with someone who already became a part of life and was already changing it.

He didn't realized the danger of having a servant vampire.

A danger that could led to his death.

...

**The Seven Servant Vampires!**

_"Kufufu, seems like our youngest brother has been picked up by someone."_

_Lust._

_"...tch. That Aho-ushi!"_

_Wrath._

_"Onii-sama, I'm hungry..."_

_Gluttony._

_"Here, EXTREME food, Imouto-chan!"_

_Greed._

_"Herbivores, keep quiet."_

_Pride._

_"Interesting. He's the first one, huh?"_

_Envy._

...

_Seventh._

_The first to take a master._

_"Lambo, you okay?"_

_"Yeah, yeah. What a pain."_

_Sloth._

...

_"Maa, this is interesting! The boy pick up "Black Cat", huh? Hahaha!"_

_Stops. Pokerface._

_"Boring."_

_The Uninvited 8th._

_The actual youngest sibling._

_Melancholy._

...

A/N: Okay, this one is a bit dark... And I can't believe I used Lambo as Kuro... Ah well... Oh yeah, this one might seem to be following the manga "Servamp" but actually this one will not follow the manga. The manga is only three chapters, how can someone follow that?! So yeah, they are similar with the servant vampire thing and eight servamp but won't be similar in the events... That will depend on who will get this plot.


	3. Dame-Exorcist-In-Training

**A/N:** I know it's late but anyway, Guide To Fall in Love is already being written by Mia Heartnet and it has three chapters now~ Check it out~ Oh can I also recommend my other story "One Week Disaster"? If you like humor, definitely try reading it!

**Plot #3: **_Dame-Exorcist-In-Training (Change it if you like)_

**Summary:** AU. Tsuna is a trainee exorcist who is the only one with difficulty in exorcising anything, even the ghost of a lost animal! And so he fails his exams every single time… So what's a parent supposed to do? Send the greatest exorcist to train him, of course!

**Prologue: **_The Exorcist Tutor, Reborn! (Change it if you like)_

* * *

"Tsu-kun," a long brown-haired woman started with a sigh at the sight of the cowering figure of a small boy with same figure as hers, only a little boyish and childish.

"..."

No response, not that the woman was waiting for one since she knew the child was not one for talking. She walked to him with a slight encouraging smile and with every step she took, she didn't fail to notice the flinches the boy made.

She just hid her knowledge and patted him.

"Tsu-kun, you failed your test again," she stated clearly. "You do care about passing and becoming an exorcist, right?"

"...," the boy looked with inverted eyes. "I-I'm s-scared...I-I don't...want to... Okaa-san..."

Nana smiled slightly in sadness. Of course, she knew of this. She was his mother but what could she do? It wasn't much their choice.

In this era where monsters, demons, angels, ghosts and humans co-exists with each others, humans needed to have power to fight them and those power came from children born all over the world in the year where it all begun.

And it also so happened that her son, Tsuna, was one of them.

Seriously though, if the young mother had any say to it, she wouldn't let her son in the school for the gifted. She would have made her son as normal as possible. She would make him go to normal school.

But that wasn't possible so at least she as a mother wanted her son to be the best. That way, Tsuna would be able to protect himself.

"Tsu-kun, it's just a simple test so I'm sure you'd do great next time!"

A lie. Nana knew first and foremost the hardships in life but this obliviousness act would be the only thing Tsuna would cling on to normality so she needed this act.

An act that would protect her son's remaining innocence.

Tsuna blinked at what she said and slowly smiled slightly. Her mother was as oblivious as ever and he didn't know if he should be grateful or not.

Oh well, he would think later.

"That's right! I'm going to my room now, Okaa-san!"

He wanted to play video games and rest all day.

Nana let out a sigh as soon as Tsuna was gone.

She wanted him to grow strong so he could protect himself but her son was too scared and kind to do anything to attackers. She knew he was strong but his personality stopped him into being on the top.

The woman looked at the sky and hummed a melody.

"Maybe I should call _him_?"

**.oxo.**

Reborn was by no means a teacher or tutor material so after hearing his master's request to him, he quickly wanted to deny. Well, of course, he did but the strongest known exorcist could never win to his master.

That was a fact.

"Reborn, you just need to teach my son not to be afraid or kind when exorcising. Simple as that."

The young teen glared at practically nothing, holding his cellphone close to his ear. "And I keep telling you, why don't you do it yourself, Nana-san?" he asked, interested why the so-called "Sadist Mentor" and "Fastest Exorcist" on her time would not teach her own son.

He heard a sigh. "I'm the only thing that he can cling on as normal if he found out about this then I don't think he could handle it," Nana answered on the other line truthfully and he was not impressed.

"Sounds like a spoiled-brat to me," Reborn bluntly commented. "If he can't handle something like that, how can he handle me?"

"Just try, okay?"

The exorcist stayed quiet for a minute before sighing in defeat.

"Fine but only since, Nana-san asked for a favor."

He said that but testing the real deal was surprising him to the core. He was hidden of course.

He had sent out some puny or strong monsters for the guy to exorcise and he could see what Nana meant about the guy being too kind or too scared.

If Reborn sent puny monsters, the guy would hesitate and if it's strong ones, the guy would be too afraid.

But really, in terms of power and skill, the child was a genius and that's a saying.

He, the greatest exorcist, surely didn't want this gem to go to waste.

Somehow, at the end of the test, Reborn was glad that Nana could for him.

.oxo.

Honey-brown eyes stared at deep black eyes in caution and confusion.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

And Reborn smirked, tilting his fendora.

"I'm Reborn, your exorcist tutor."

* * *

**A/N:** This one is not detailed right? Well, I'm just giving ideas so I thought I would give only basic details and more complex ones should be by you guys... Anyway, PM me or review for the plots~ P.S. Did someone ask for the plot 2? I can't remember...


End file.
